High Rollers D
In the Dungeons & Dragons series, High Rollers D&D, Non-Player Characters (NPCs) are there to populate the world of Arrak, to assist the main characters on their journey across the multiverse while enhancing their exploration experience. NPCs with major roles include Dimitriv, Korak the Champion, Nalistri, Varesh and Vixanis. NPCs that are fan favourites include Barris, Enoran, Gurli, couple Shalana and Payla, and Tharizdun the Spectator. As the people of Arrak worship various pantheons, deities may appear as NPCs in High Rollers D&D. Popular deities include Avandra and Dah'Mir. Some characters and NPCs can be part of a group or a party of adventurers, often known as heroes to the inhabitants of the world or from their own kind. Some heroes may be well-established to take up roles that can affect nationwide or realm wide. Known party of heroes are the adventurers (Cam, Elora, Jiǔtóu and Trellimar), friends of Korak and the four drow. Many of the NPCs are members of various factions. There are generally categorised into two types of factions: Major and Minor. Major Factions can have hundreds and thousands of members and its influence can stretch across an entire nation or even cross-border. The known main factions are Broken Sky, Council of Elves and a mega-faction Government of the Dawn Republic, which have smaller factions such as Council of Guilds and Council of Wizards. Minor Factions usually only have a handful of members, sometimes over a hundred, and are commonly clan-, family- or tribe-based. It may also be settlement-based. Its influence can stretch across multiple settlements. Known minor factions include Burning King, Darkscar Clan, the various Drow Houses, Grimfang Clan, Powder Beards and the Bucklands. Deities In the original D&D lore, Avandra, Corellon Larethian, Melora and Sehanine Moonbow are known as the Four Free Gods. Avandra Avandra is the Good Goddess of Change, Luck and Travel. She is revered by halflings, rogues, travellers, and merchants. She is the deity Cam worships. Bahamut Bahamut is a powerful draconic deity, who has the same name as Bahamut from Arabic mythology.Bahamut (Dungeons & Dragons), Wikipedia Corellon Larethian Corellon Larethian is the leader of the elven pantheon and God of Magic, Music, Arts, Crafts, Poetry, and Warfare. He is the creator and preserver of the elven race and governs those things held in the highest esteem among elves. Corellon has a brother, Dah'Mir. He encourages Dah'Mir to be together with Sehanine after he is aware of Dah'Mir's affection for her. Dah'Mir Dah'Mir is the former God of the Stars. Due to his limited power as he is no longer a deity, he now communicates with a few selective drow, which he calls them his champions. Trellimar and Zaylin are two of his known champions, who refer him as the Figure on the Lake as his name is not known to them. Trellimar is made known to his name after successfully retrieving the Shroud of Eyes. A temple built for Dah'Mir resides deep underneath the city of Talis'Val. Dah'Mir marries Sehanine and they have a daughter named Lolth. However, he fights against Lolth since she created the driders. Lolth wounds Sehanine, which enrages Dah'Mir and he tears his daughter in half. Lolth turns herself into a drider, which devastated Sehanine. Dah'Mir then flees in shame and exiles himself into the far reaches of the stars. Dah'Mir bestows a mask, the Shroud of Eyes, to Trellimar for him to use it to aid in defeating Lolth and her driders, as well as finding out what is wrong with the daelkyr, a race he created. The mask was originally for Dah'Mir's previous champion, Zaylin. However, she got killed during a scuffle against Matron Vixanis outside the vault containing the mask. Erathis Erathis is the unaligned Goddess of Civilization, Inventions and Law. She is a founder of cities and writer of law, revered by warlords, rulers and inventors. Vincent worships her as he believes she looks after the city of Talis'Val. Lolth Lolth chaotic evil Goddess of Shadow and Lies. She is the chief goddess of the drow and resides in the Underdark. Also known as the Spider Queen, she is the creator of the driders. Lolth is the daughter of Dah'Mir and Sehanine. Melora Melora is the unaligned Goddess of Wilderness, Nature and the Sea. Her temple is located in the Longwood forest, near the Spire of Eternal Autumn. Darkscar Clan set up a mobile camp outside the temple. Pelor Pelor is the god of the Sun, Light, Strength, and Healing. He is known for Pelor's Light, a divine object that traverse across the sky over Arrak every 100 years for 1200 years. On year 1300, however, the Light mysteriously shatters into many shards that fell onto the lands, destroying properties and modified magic, mostly to weaken its effect. Strangely, a huge chuck of the Light decimated the city of Firstlight, whipping out the entire magocracy government. This event is known as the Lightfall. Sehanine Moonbow Sehanine Moonbow is the unaligned Goddess of Illusion, Love and the Moon. The Spire of the Moon worships her. In the Forgotten Realms lore, Sehanine is said to be the wife of Corellon Larethian.Sehanine Moonbow, Forgotten Realms Wiki However, in the Lightfall campaign, it is Corellon's brother, Dah'Mir, that marries Sehanine. Being a deity, Sehanine cannot conceive, so Dah'Mir pulls power from a strange star and creates a child for themselves. The child is Lolth. After Lolth wounded Sehanine during a battle, Dah'Mir is enraged and tears Lolth in half, which allows Lolth to turn herself into a drider. This devastated Sehanine, leading Dah'Mir to exile himself. Sehanine now believes that he is long gone and Dah'Mir wishes to keep it that way to not bring back bad memories to her. Heroes The Adventurers The Adventurers is an unofficial name for the group of adventurers consisting of Cam, Elora, Jiǔtóu and Trellimar. Trellimar's pet pseudodragon, Granamyr, is also a member of the group. The adventurers may appear as a NPC whenever certain High Rollers D&D crew members are not able to participate in any of the sessions. Occasionally, characters and NPCs will tag along with the group for a short period of time. Notable examples, in order of appearance, are Vixanis (2-6), Torwen (7-8), Falk (8-11), Arvan (9-10), Loben (13-15), Wald (14-15), Jasmina (27-29), Nalistri (29-36) and Reynard (40-current). Friends of Korak Before [[Adrik and Korak#Adrik|Korak Real name: Adrik]] was the Champion of the Dawn Republic, he was once a member of the group of friends that travelled across the land, eventually becoming heroes. The group consists of himself, Elfus, Francis and Ral'Ma. Elfus Kelly Elfus Kelly[spelling?] is a female halfling cleric. Francis Drakeborn Sir Francis Drakeborn is a male human knight. It is known that he has passed away, although the reason behind it remains unknown. Cassandra Wyndale is one of his students. Ral'Ma Ral'Ma is a female half-orc. Korak and Ral'Ma went on their separate ways due to disagreements over ruling the lands. Korak wants to rule through democracy, but Ral'Ma prefers to let nature takes its course. She now lives on an island north-east of Talis'Val and approximately 1200 feet west of Burkley. Ral'Ma appears in Session 28 after the adventurers find her to sever the bond between the spirit of Dimitriv and Cam. The Four Drow The group of four drow, consisting of Nix, Xan, Yylwis and Zaylin, made its appearance in several of Trellimar's vision from Session 19 to 24, where the adventurers are searching for Trellimar's mask in the temple underneath Talis'Val and the Underdark. Based on the accounts of Queen Sharisa and the Spectator, the Group existed around 600-900 years from present in-campaign time.TANK/SUPPORT IN ONE! - HighRollers D&D: Episode 24 at 02:41:30 Each time Trellimar blanks out, he wakes up in the perspective of Xan. The information that is revealed to him is that the Group just completed their first part of the mission to assassinate a noble woman given by Dah'Mir, Zaylin's patron. The second part of the mission is searching for the relic mask, the Shroud of Eyes, in the Underdark. In acting out the four drow, Trott, Matt, Kim and Katie plays Nix, Xan, Yylwis and Zaylin respectively. Only Trott, Kim and Katie receive key information of their respective characters from Mark as a guide for them to roleplay."Zaylin, Nix & Yylwis - More info (Spoilers!)" thread, High Rollers D&D Sub-Reddit Nix Played by Trott, Nix is a young male drow assassin with personalities opposite of Cam. He always appears to be nervous, seemingly on-guard with his surroundings. Like Cam, Nix has a pair of daggers attached to his belt. Nix was raised in a female-dominated family. His matron mother and sisters would often beat and abuse him through whippings, brutal training regimes and mental tortures. This made Nix an assassin the family could use to eliminate rivals, although it also made him terrified of female drow. With the Group, Xan is the closest thing Nix had to a friend, but his upbringing made it difficult for him to express this. He also notices Yylwis leaving marks along the way down to the Underdark, which made him suspects her to be a double agent. After Yylwis attacked Xan, it leads into a scuffle with Nix as he tries to protect him. He is presumed dead by an explosion of lightning caused by Xan. His skeletal remains are later found by Trellimar and his companions in Session 24. Xan Played by Matt, Xan is a male drow with personalities similar to Trellimar, or at least within Trellimar's visions. He is judged by Zaylin as a person that keeps on blanking out and the only member of the Group that questioned their mission's objective. On the other hand, both Nix and Yylwis are concerned of Xan's well-being, since Xan is Nix's closest friend and Yylwis have an affection for him. Nix tells Xan that Yylwis is suspicious by leaving marks along their way, but he could not explain further when Yylwis interrupts their conversation. During a battle with matron Vixanis and her troops, Xan released an explosion of lightning. This presumably results in everyone, including Xan, dead; matron Vixanis survives. His skeletal remains are later found by Trellimar and his companions in Session 24. Yylwis Played by Kim, Yylwis is a female drow with personalities opposite of Jiǔtóu. Yylwis is seen wearing traditional drow garments and carries a bow and quiver and vials of drow poison. Her sharp tongue and blunt demeanour made Yylwis a feared and respected warrior in her house. However, her lack of magical or divine knowledge prevents her from being anyone of worth. Unlike many other female drow, she does not have an inherent distaste for men and prefers the company around them than to her matron mother and sisters. This led to awful rumours being circulated about her. Yylwis has endured mental and emotional torment for a long time, yet continues to do her duty. There was an ambush incident setup by her family that led to her forces slaughtered while they were on patrolling duty. Xan, an outcast drow whom Yylwis later develops an affection for, saved her from the incident and nursed her back to health. While the Group journeys down the Underdark, Yylwis sneakily leaves markings along the way back to the surface, in hopes that she can convince Xan to leave with her and start a new life. This unfortunately leads to Nix suspecting her to be a double agent. Katie and Trott meta-games by asking Kim if her NPC is a double agent, but Kim intentionally ignores their question. However, Yylwis felt betrayed when matron Vixanis thanks Xan for leading the Group to the vault containing the relic mask. She attacked Xan, which leads into a scuffle with Nix as he tries to protect him. She is presumed dead by an explosion of lightning caused by Xan. Her skeletal remains are later found by Trellimar and his companions in Session 24. Zaylin Played by Katie, Zaylin ''' is a female drow with personalities opposite of Elora. She has a leather-bound whip with a crossbow by her side and wears an armour with a regal bearing. Zaylin was once a priestess of goddess Lolth. However, on witnessing the horrors enforced by the goddess, especially after Lolth transforms her sister into a drider and was then killed, Zaylin fled into the Underdark alone. During one of her sleep, Dah'Mir spoke with her and guides her to overcome her grief. This made Zaylin devoting herself to the Figure. Still, being a former priestess of Lolth, her abrasive and no-nonsense personality remains. Entrusted by Dah'Mir and several leaders of her house, Zaylin is tasked to lead the Group in completing the mission and guides them through the Underdark. According to Trellimar, Zaylin is fierce towards the Group, particularly at Xan since, in the perspective of Zaylin, Xan keeps on blanking out and questioned their objective. However, by the time the Group reach the vault, Zaylin felt distrusted by the Group when Nix and Yylwis later accuse her of leading them into a trap. Zaylin is presumed dead when matron Vixanis attacked her. Her skeletal remains are later found by Trellimar and his companions in Session 24. '''Major Factions Broken Sky Broken Sky is a transnational organisation in High Rollers D&D. It is headed by Princess Fellania. It has been designated as a terrorist group by the Government of the Dawn Republic. See here for more information of Broken Sky NPCs. NPCs that are bribed or hired by the organisation (such as Franco, Powder Beards and Xandar) are excluded. The list includes: *Leader of Broken Sky, [[Broken Sky#Fellania|'Princess Fellania']] *Leader of Briarcrest cell, [[Broken Sky#Denin|'Denin']], who is also the town's mayor. *Member of Feyden cell, [[Broken Sky#Dimitriv|'Dimitriv']], and his leader, [[Broken Sky#Riss|'Riss']] *Leaders of Talis'Val cell, [[Broken Sky#Varesh|'Varesh']] and [[Broken Sky#Victoria|'Victoria']] *Members of Velderbarn cell, [[Broken Sky#Gregor|'Gregor']] and [[Broken Sky#Roger|'Roger']] *Other members of Broken Sky, [[Broken Sky#Ethes|'Ethes']], [[Broken Sky#Horace|'Horace']], [[Broken Sky#Rena and Yuli|'Rena' and Yuli]] *Young green dragon, [[Broken Sky#Irathax|'Irathax']] Council of Elves The Council of Elves is a faction in High Rollers D&D. It is a council of six elven leaders, each ruling over their own spire: Spire of the Moon, Spire of the Sun, Spire of Spring, Spire of Summer, Spire of Eternal Autumn and Spire of Winter. The list of characters and NPCs of the Council of Elves includes: *Members of Spire of the Moon, including [[Council of Elves#Alfadon|'King Alfadon']], [[Council of Elves#Aletha|'Queen Aletha']] and [[Elora Galanodel|'Princess Elora']] *Members of Spire of the Sun *Members of Spire of Spring *Members of Spire of Summer *Members of Spire of Eternal Autumn, including [[Council of Elves#Shalana|'Queen Shalana']], [[Council of Elves#Payla|'Commander Payla']], [[Council of Elves#Torwen Ialdes|'Lieutenant Torwen']] and [[Council of Elves#Amris|'Amris']] *Members of Spire of Winter, including [[Council of Elves#Selandris Frostwalker|'King Selandris']], [[Council of Elves#Malisendal Frostwalker|'Queen Malisendal']], [[Council of Elves#Daphemir Frostwalker|'Prince Daphemir']], [[Council of Elves#Sylval Frostwalker|'Princess Sylval']], [[Council of Elves#Nalistri Frostwalker|'Prince Nalistri']] and [[Council of Elves#Palto|'Palto']] Government of the Dawn Republic The Government of the Dawn Republic is a mega-faction in High Rollers D&D, comprising of various factions that govern different aspects of the Dawn Republic. The Champion is the head of state and oversees all factions of the government. The Council of Guilds and Council of Wizards handle the economy and magic respectively. The Head of Security governs both the City Watch and Guilded Arms, in which they provide security to the citizens, particularly within the Republic's capital. The Marshal Society explains and applies the laws across all settlements in the Republic. The list of NPCs of the Government of the Dawn Republic includes: *Champion of the Dawn Republic, [[Adrik and Korak#Adrik|'Korak the Champion']] **Known advisors to the Champion, including [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Afelard|'Afelard']], [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Annabelle Culenwistle|'Annabelle Culenwistle']], [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Cassandra Wyndale|'Cassandra Wyndale']] and [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Jonathan Knightsbrook|'Jonathan Knightsbrook']] *Leaders and associated members of the Council of Guilds, including [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Ellen Wickfoot|'Ellen Wickfoot']], [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Franco Sunsitter|'Franco Sunsitter']], [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Giles Woodcroft|'Giles Woodcroft']], [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Kirkwall Deepstone|'Kirkwall Deepstone']], [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Malia Goldborn|'Malia Goldborn']], [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Merci|'Merci']], [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Relenda|'Relenda']], [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Rosie Whitefield|'Rosie Whitefield']], [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Sabbatha Dawsk|'Sabbatha Dawsk']] and [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Vincent Horn|'Vincent Horn']] *Leaders and associated members of the Council of Wizards, including [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Arvan|'Arvan']] *Head of Security, [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Durmont Vigil|'Durmont Vigil']] **Members of City Watch and Guilded Arms, including [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Barris|'Barris']] and [[Government of the Dawn Republic#Merrik Waendel|'Merrik Waendel']] *Leaders and associated members of the Marshal Society Minor Factions Dawn Republic Aramount Rekzan Steelbrow Rekzan Steelbrow[spelling?] is a dwarf blacksmith in Aramount. He is known for creating armour from any kind of beasts, including dragons. Burkley Fredrika Fredrika[spelling?] is a goliath. She serves as both marshal and de-facto leader of the fishing community, Burkley. Elven Barrow Ayandris Ayandris was once an elven queen, but she is now just a spirit that mourns the loss of her daughter Dehal in her tomb. Gulthia Gulthia is a sly female dryad who sacrificed a number of innocent people to cleanse the corruption form the land. The adventurers bumped into her in Session 1 while exploring the elven barrow. She tricked them into thinking that destroying the tomb of Ayandris' daughter will cleanse the evil from the land. After the adventurers discover her trick, they battle against her in Session 2, ultimately leading to her death when Renwyn kills her during a scuffle inside the Gulthian tree. Renwyn Renwyn was a good-natured druid who was tricked into working with Gulthia. He is supposedly killed in Session 2 as he remained inside the Gulthian tree to make sure that it was destroyed. Tomas Tomas was the master of the caravan the group were travelling with. He was later sacrificed by Gulthia in Session 2. Feyden Brother Wald Brother Wald (not to be confused with Wald) is a priest the party met at the mausoleum in Feyden. He accepted Dimitriv's body from them and prepared it for the burial ceremony in Session 11. Dulgrim (Feyden) Dulgrim is a male dwarf adorned with gold and gems. He is a rigid businessman, who stuck to his contract when he rewarded Trellimar for recovering the missing lumber in Feyden. Oswyn Oswyn is the owner of the Oaken Wagon, a tavern in Feyden. He has a daughter who usually takes over his shift in the evening. Rika Flamewind Rika is the manager of the Feyden lumber mill. She is not the official leader of the town but does hold an authoritative position, being the one to ultimately decide Cam's fate in Session 11. She has fiery crimson hair. Greybell The Bucklands :See Also: Cam Buckland's relationship with the Buckland Family The Buckland family is a family of human entertainers travelling around the country to perform for the high society people. Cam Buckland is adopted by the family when he was found as a baby abandoned in the forest. Amelia Buckland Amelia Buckland is a half-elf and is Mirela's sister. She was captured in Session 4 after causing a ruckus in Tallfield disguised as Cam. She wished to frame him and ruin his name since she believes that he was responsible for her sister's death. Keran Blackhearth Keran Blackhearth is a merchant and a good friend of the Buckland family. Amelia refers to him as being someone who did a lot to look after them. He was the only other person present when Mirela was killed. He was apparently quite attached to Mirela and Amelia assumes that Cam's jealousy of this fact was his motivation to kill Mirela. Mirela Buckland Mirela Buckland is a half-elf and is Cam's childhood friend. Her sister Amelia, Cam and herself were in the town of Greybell, where Keran provided them with food, supplies and shelter.Super Saiyan Buckland - High Rollers D&D: Episode 5 at 00:45:55 Amelia mentions that both Keran and Mirela plans to get married.Super Saiyan Buckland - High Rollers D&D: Episode 5 at 00:46:39 Amelia claims that both Cam and Keran were present in the same room Mirela was killed, with one of Cam's dagger found covered in blood. The same dagger was a gift made by Mirela on Cam's 18th birthday. Roland Buckland Roland Buckland is a male ghost. He appears in Session 38. He is the first ancestor of the Buckland family. Longwood Forest Darkscar Clan Darkscar Clan is a clan of orcs leaded under Darkscar. Its known member includes Falk, Foll, Frey, Fromm, Morgus, Muk and Raxxus. As such clans live in mobile camps, the adventurers encounter the Darkscar's camp outside the Temple of Melora. Following a peace agreement with the Spire of Eternal Autumn, the clan settles down in Longwood forest. Morgus Morgus is a high-ranking member of the orc camp and has a pet owlbear. His siblings are Falk and Raxxus. He has a muscular build and has one eye missing, covering with an eye patch. He speaks Common and Orcish. In Session 8, Morgus was turned into a rabbit by two pixies. Cam kicks the rabbit to the owlbear, which it chews on it, causing the illusion to fade. In Session 9, after the peace agreement between the clan and the autumn spire, Falk entrusted Morgus to lead the camp in his absence as Falk needs to assists the adventurers on their quest. Raxxus Raxxus was the leader of the clan until Falk takes over the position. His siblings are Falk and Morgus. After his father was killed while protecting the camp from bandits lead by Korak the Champion, Raxxus took over the position as leader and forge an alliance with the Green Hunter to seek revenge. However, the Green Hunter corrupts his mind and attempts to release himself from his binds through Raxxus. He was badly injured by the Green Hunter during the battle in Session 8. After the adventurers defeated the Green Hunter, Raxxus apologises to Falk for treating him badly and asks him to lead the clan. He then succumbs to his injuries.Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 at 03:00:05 Others (Darkscar Clan) Foll, Grey, Gromm and Muk are the other orcs mentioned in the campaign. Both Gromm and Foll are Falk's best buddies, being the only two that talk to Falk despite the whole clan despising him.Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 at 00:33:31 Muk, despite being rather dimwitted, leads the group back to the Feywild after the adventurers defeat the Green Hunter. Green Hunter The Green Hunter is a creature imprisoned in the Temple of Melora by the elves from the Spire of Eternal Autumn. He tricks Raxxus into freeing him in order to seek revenge against the spire. After Raxxus completes his task, the Green Hunter kills him.Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 at 02:37:33 When the adventurers approach Cenaria to help resurrect Jiǔtóu in Session 6, she tells them to retrieve a horn from the Green Hunter to aid in the resurrection. Melody Burning King Burning King is a faction that operates largely in the Troubled Lands. It is headed by Viticus, who leads a horde of goblins, hobgoblins and lesser beings. The faction have no real purpose other than to pillage settlements and burn them to the ground. According to a faction member interrogated at the fishing community in Session 29, Burning King is amassing a large army to target larger settlements. Takbar Takbar[spelling?], a hobgoblin, is the only known sub-leader of the faction. Viticus Viticus[spelling?], commonly known as the Burning King, is a male tiefling who leads the faction of the same name. He is red-skinned and has one horn. Just like faction he leads, Viticus is a pyromaniac who likes burning settlements to the ground. He also does not care of hoarding personal wealth. Talis'Val Cune Cune is an elf alchemist who occasionally visits Tallfield, being a friend of Finny. He is mute and can only communicate by hand gestures. As mentioned in Session 25, he may be the silent elf alchemist who was seen working with Falk in Talis’Val. Enoran Swiftwind Enoran is a male elf tailor and the owner of the Unicorn's Patch located in Journeyman's Run, Talis'Val. The adventurers chance upon his shop in Session 12 while looking for a store to find costumes for the performance at the Feast of Stone. They visit him again in Session 25, this time requesting clothes as a disguise. Enoran's skin is of autumn-gold in colour and has long dark hair with silver beads and gemstones tied into the braids. He wears an exquisite suit, sleeves rolled up, with pink and white striped vests matching his trousers. He also wears a necklace with jewellery around his neck. His personality is likened to that of Gilmore from Critical Role and Sarge from Beverly Hills Cop.On Enoran inspired by Sarge, "Live Discussion: High Rollers Session 13" thread, High Rollers D&D Sub-Reddit Fenwick Cresthaven Fenwick Cresthaven[spelling?] is a young male bard. He is well known for playing the lute amongst the higher establishment of Talis'Val. He is described to have feminine features, a thin-looking face and hair combed back. He wears a leather jacket over his shirt with trousers. Fenwick is the first to perform at the Feast of Stone. As Jiǔtóu likes singers with a bowtie, she requests Fenwick to wear one, even helping him to do up his bowtie moments before his performance in Session 16. Finny Finny is a halfling, and the owner of the Alabaster Cask, a tavern in Tallfield. He is later seen selling magic beer at the Summer Festival in Session 26. On one of the Q&A session, Mark shares that Finny was originally from Talis'Val, but he is not always an honest businessman. Mark also says that the adventurers may encounter people in Talis'Val that know him.D&D Q&A w/ Mark! - 1st May 2016 at 02:29:30 Eva Madame Eva is an old female fortune teller. She has fire in her eyes and long, bony fingers. She wears clothing typically for a younger person and a bandanna similar to what Cam is wearing. Her wagon is full of paraphernalia, strange plants, furniture, books and crystal balls. She appeared in Session 26, intending to read out Elora's fortune. Madame Eva is the same character from another non-Yogscast D&D show "Dice, Camera, Action". Kari Silverstone Kari Silverstone[spelling?] is a female dwarf and the owner of Duck and Porters. She has a domesticated red fox named Houra. She was first seen in Session 11, then again in Session 12 when the adventurers visit her tavern to investigate on the missing tieflings. Lao, Lee and Sheng The three male tieflings, Lao, Lee and Sheng, are friends of one another. They had escaped from slavery in Bresseras and now reside in Talis'Val to seek the life Korak the Champion has promised to all inhabitants. They usually meet at the tavern Duck and Porters, which also happens to be Sheng's workplace for 6 months before his disappearance. Lao works at the smithery The Laughing Blacksmith for 4-5 months before his disappearance. Lee previously works at Journeyman's Run before hired by the jewellery Open Locket at Dawn Square for 3-4 months before his disappearance. Their respective employers all spoke well of them. Lee's employer commented that his skills are sought after amongst the influential people. The three tieflings also have plans to open a martial arts school at Journeyman's Run. Lao, Lee and Sheng all lives at The Stacks: Lao and Sheng stay at their own separate apartment; Lee lives in a small house. All three were kidnapped by Broken Sky within the vicinity of their homes about 3-6 days before the adventurers arrive at Talis'Val. They are found locked up in a cell located deep underneath the Black Valley Brewery. They shared that Broken Sky plans to have them teach martial arts to its members. However, when Sheng refuses to join them, Varesh throws him down a pit in Session 13. Lao and Lee are rescued in Session 15 after the raid on Black Valley Brewery. Those who witnessed Sheng being thrown into the pit assumed that Sheng is killed by the demons in it. However, Mark stops short of confirming if Sheng did die from the fall, saying that he may make a roll to determine his fate.D&D Q&A w/ Mark! - 1st May 2016 at 03:03:46 The Ferehorns The Ferehorn family is a family living in Talis'Val, in which Reynard is a member. The most well known family member is Reynard's uncle, who is a famed hunter that helped slay evil creatures for the Dawn Republic. The Glimmersteins The Glimmersteins family is a family living in Talis'Val. The two known family members are Galin[spelling?] and Dalia[spelling?], a father and daughter. Galin is a noble and is a member of the Guild of Carpenters, mentioned in Session 41 and later appearing in Session 43. His daughter Dalia first appeared in Session 41, where Elora, Jiǔtóu and Reynard rescued her from a giant fallshard-covered crocodile. Reynard's heroic deed goes noticed in Session 43, though he first went to the Glimmerstein's manor to receive praises from the family. Trixania Darkmagic Trixania[spelling?] is a female illusionist. She has silver hair with blue streaks. She wears a robe tighten up with a belt of pouches and spell books. With her diva-like personality, she claims to be the famous illusionist of Dawn Republic. When Trixania calls the adventurers peasants in Session 16, Elora, who is of royalty tells her off. However, Trixania mocks her that she is the Queen of the Outdoors after seeing Elora's boots covered in mud. This makes Jiǔtóu furious as she steps forward and sternly warns her to not insult Elora, scaring Trixania off. Trixania is the second to perform at the Feast of Stone, taking over the spot of two gnome acrobats that did not turn up for the performance. She also attempts to sabotage Cam's performance but with limited success. Cam, with the help of his companions, later got his revenge by successfully hijacking her performance during the Summer Festival in Session 26. Trixania left the stage in embarrassment, warning Cam that she will get her revenge. Tallfield Calvin Calvin is the marshal of Tallfield, responsible for the town's security and training the guards. Dahnna Dahnna is the blacksmith in Tallfield. Nanny Bones Nanny Bones, also Lady of Bones, is a name given by the townspeople of Tallfield to describe an old lady who digs up graves and collects the bones to make her creatures. She appears in Session 3 to 6. Smiles Smiles is a death dog owned by Nanny Bones. It was seen in Session 5 inside the Old Windmill with a half-ogre, which both are killed by the adventurers. Velderbarn Ethan Ethan[spelling?] is an adult male hill dwarf. He is mentioned in Sessions 41 to 45. Ethan is the de-facto spokesperson of Velderbarn, since the town does not appoint any leaders due to the dwarven culture. Ethan owns an inn named Valley Brew Lodge. He has a wife named Ela[spelling?], a bartender also working in the same inn. Following the Broken Sky occupation of Velderbarn, Ethan had since been captured by the organisation. Yik-Nik Tribe Nik-Nak Nik-Nak[spelling?] is an adult kobold dragonshield. He appears in Sessions 44 and 45. Nik-Nak is the prince of the Yik-Nik Tribe. Following in him being exiled for failing the marriage trial put forth by Jiǔtóu in order to marry Elora in Session 44, Nik-Nak accompanies the adventurers to retrieve a sceptre in order to redeem himself to his tribe. Yik-Nik Yik-Nik[spelling?] is an adult kobold. He appears in Session 44. He is the king of the tribe named after him. Troubled Lands Frost Giants Jarl A jarl appears in Session 38. Soothsayer A frost giant soothsayer appears in Session 38. Spherior Spherior[spelling?] is a male frost giant. He appears in Sessions 34, 37 and 38, and mentioned in Sessions 35, 36 and 39. Spherior has a pet winter wolf named Howl. Hallow Macklin Macklin[spelling?] is the chief sheriff of the frontier town of Hallow in the Troubled Lands. Monastery of Bahamut Amirilith Amirilith is an ancient female cleric of Bahamut and is capable in morphing to a metallic dragon. She appears in Sessions 39, 40, 43 and 44, and mentioned in Sessions 38 and 41. Amirilith is released from stasis by the adventurers in Session 39, regaining consciousness thousands of years after the War of the Claws. She is currently residing in the Temple of Bahamut in Talis'Val offering help to the populace. Siliska Siliska[spelling?] is a female ghost dragonborn soldier. He appears in Sessions 38 and 39. Powder Beards Dulgrim (Powder Beards) Dulgrim[spelling?] is a male dwarf. He appears in Sessions 33 and 34. Dulgrim is the leader of the Powder Beards. He is killed during a battle in Session 34. Underdark Drow Houses House Aleath The only known member of the House of Aleath is Trellimar. House Kalex The drow house of Kalex lives in an enclave in the Garden of Stones. The House is mentioned in Sessions 21 and 22. Kalex Kalex[spelling?] is the matron of the house. She had at least two daughters, one of them was turned into a drider by Lolth. She died while attempting to summon a demon, as she believes that demons can turn her daughter back into a drow. Tatyana Tatyana[spelling?] is a daughter of Kalex. Her fate is not known, though it is highly likely that she died together with the whole house based on the evidence of charred body marks in the main hall of the enclave as seen by the adventurers. A succubus, imprisoned by Kalex by binding her to the enclave, impersonates Tatyana in an attempt to have the adventurers free her. House Kel The House of Kel comprises of drow family members and relatives under the same surname. Matron Vixanis Matron Vixanis is a female drow the Group of Four Drow encountered in the Temple of Dah'Mir in Session 24. She seeks to obtain a relic mask, the Shroud of Eyes, that Yylwis is tasked by her patron to find. The Matron leads a drow contingent of a mage and ten elite warriors. The Matron thanked Xan for giving vital information on the mask's location, leading to confusion and thoughts of betrayal amongst the Group of Four Drow. During the battle between all parties, Xan unleashes an explosion of lightning, presumably killing everyone. Only Matron Vixanis survived, as the adventurers could not find her skeletal remains in Session 24. It is unclear if Vixanis is related to Matron Vixanis, but it is known that drow tend to name their child after popular figures, hoping that the child will have similar traits to the figures they are named after. Vixanis Kel Vixanis is a female drow rogue who was captured before the events of Session 3 by the people of Tallfield after being caught scouting around the town. She was accused of being responsible for the deaths that had been occurring in the town. Vixanis claims that she is just after a dwarf that recently passes through the village. After freeing her, she was requested by Trellimar in Session 6 to head to Briarcrest and search for a mysterious power that could help to resurrect Jiǔtóu while Trellimar and his companions search for another source of power in Longwood forest. However, she was murdered by agents of Broken Sky in Briarcrest and was later found dead by the group in a valley near Feyden in Session 10. On one of the Q&A sessions, Mark shares that Vixanis would have had to have met the adventurers at Briarcrest during a political unrest the town is facing. This will also allow them to encounter their first event related to the Broken Sky. Vixanis would have also found a lead on the dwarf she is after.D&D Q&A w/ Mark! - 1st May 2016 at 02:38:40 It is unclear if Vixanis is related to Matron Vixanis, but it is known that drow tend to name their child after popular figures, hoping that the child will have similar traits to the figures they are named after. Xandar Kel Xandar[spelling?] is a male drow Trellimar was acquainted with during their younger days. He works for the Broken Sky as a third party member, modifying the drow poison darts, which usually kill people, to only paralyse the target. Zolary Kel Zolary Kel[spelling?] is a female drow. She appears in Sessions 39 and 40. House Relliv Horix Horix[spelling?] is a male mind flayer. He appears in Session 40. Garden of Stones Gloom Bork Bork[spelling?], Gurli's elder, is a male svirfneblin elderly who lives in Gloom and a former chef for Queen Sharisa. His eyes are white and one of his arms turned into stone by Queen Sharisa, after she is displeased with his cooking. Gurli Gurli is a 104-year-old young girl svirfneblin who lives in Gloom. She also knows her elder, Bork. Disliking the bad treatment by Queen Sharisa and the duergars upon her kind and the myconids, Gurli always attempts to escape to the surface. Upon the adventurer's request, Gurli tries to persuade her community to rebel against the duergars while the adventurers and the duergars ally together complete their mission in the drow enclave. Gurli later leads the rebellion and nearly foils the new plan drawn up by the new alliance, unaware that they agreed to work together to rebel against Queen Sharisa. After the defeat of Queen Sharisa, Gurli begs Cam, whom she favours, to take her to the surface. Cam promised her, but asks her to do some research in Session 23 to find a spell to turn people back from stone, while he and his companions continue to search for Trellimar's relic mask. However, the circumstances after finding the mask forced Cam to make a tough decision to leave Gurli behind in Session 25 in favour of saving Dawn Republic. Before leaving, Cam promised Gurli again via a communication portal to take her to the surface, much to Gurli's disappointment. Grimfang Clan The Clan of Grimfang[spelling?] is a duergar clan that ruled the Garden of Stones. Grimfang is the king of the clan. The clan lost its rule over the land when Sharisa entered their keep and petrified their king. Still, the clan maintained some of their powers as they decide to serve Sharisa, who became Queen. It is only in Session 22 when the clan, with the help from the adventurers, myconids and svirfneblins, that they successfully overthrow the Queen by killing her. Fandrel Fandrel[spelling?] is a male duergar wizard. He is loyal to Queen Sharisa. He is killed in Session 22 during a battle with the adventurers after witnessing his Queen petrified and killed. Reznak Darkwater Reznak Darkwater[spelling?], a male duergar, is the leader of the duergar guards guarding the palace of Queen Sharisa. He is also the chief collector for Gloom. Initially hostile to the adventurers after they killed one of his men, Reznak and his troops allied with the adventurers, myconids and svirfneblins after the adventurers shown him the potential evil plans Queen Sharisa had. Reznak also decides to rebel against Queen Sharisa since she did forcefully take control of the Garden of Stones by killing their king. Sharisa Queen Sharisa[spelling?] is a medusa. She is the Queen of the Garden of Stones after she petrified King Grimfang. Giving the duergars food and wealth, she tasks them to reign over the myconids and svirfneblins that live in the Garden of Stones. Sharisa is defeated in Session 22 when the adventurers successfully petrified her by tricking her into looking at the mirror hidden in the spell book she was looking for. Others Captain Bumhook Captain Bumhook is a male goblin captain who leads a crew on two ramshackle pirate ships. The captain wears a red bandanna with a hook coming out of its bottom. Captain Bumhook and his crew appeared in Session 23, attempting to hijack the adventurers' boat. He is also seen riding a giant bat. Tharizdun The adventurers encounter a spectator guarding the entrance to the Garden of Stones from the Temple of Tharizdun in Session 20. He claims to be Tharizdun, yet the adventurers do not believe him. He also claims to have an invisible platinum dragon named Bahamut as a pet. Despite its nonsensical behaviours, the spectator hates the drow (for desecrating the place especially the unnamed group of Four Drow) and the duergars (for attacking the spectator under orders by Queen Sharisa). Other Planes and Regions Arborea Guanyin Master Guanyin is an old woman residing atop a mountain in Arborea. She taught Jiǔtóu of her successes and failures when she died and also taught her how to control fire. Guanyin has grey hair and tribal tattoos. Tanos Tanos is a winged elf who first found Jiǔtóu when she arrived in Arborea in Session 7.5. Bresseras Korak Korak (not to be confused with twin brother Adrik, who is known as Korak the Champion) is a male dragonborn. He is mentioned in Session 15. Feywild Cenaria Cenaria is a spirit living in the Feywild who brought Jiǔtóu back to life. She first appeared as a satyr in Session 6, but with the body of a deer. When the group encounter her again in Session 9, she appears as an elven woman with horns. Fenris Fenris[spelling?] is a female archfey. She appears in Sessions 34 and 35, and mentioned in Sessions 36 to 38. Shadowfell Shambler The Shambler is a custom-made creature similar to the shambling mound, but instead of being a plant-like creature, the Shambler is a pile of corpses magically linked together by a magical heart in its core.Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) - HighRollers D&D at 02:38:18 It is created by an unnamed female necromancer, who piles a bunch of bodies together and fuses it with necromancy magic to form a huge brute-like creature.Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) - HighRollers D&D at 02:43:30 The adventurers encounter the Shambler in the cathedral inside the demi-Shadowfell. What initially was a pile of corpses, it activates and forms into the Shambler when Cam draws out his dagger Nimbus in an attempt to destroy the gemstone trapping Zachary's soul.Undead Whispers - HighRollers D&D: Episode 18 at 02:10:53 The idea and design of the Shambler is inspired by a monster of a similar kind from the anime Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress that Mark watches.Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) - HighRollers D&D at 02:36:04 He drafted the idea for the Shambler on the Q&A livestream on June 18, 2016. At the time he hinted it would be something the players may encounter at some point. Zachary Zachary was a pianist from Sigil, until he was murdered and had his soul trapped in Shadowfell for eternity. By the time the adventurers sees him in playing the organ in the cathedral in the Shadowfell, Zachary appears thin and skeletal and wears tattered clothing. He is also sobbing due to his plight In his younger days, Zachary was hired by his patron to play music pieces while she works on her studies. Over a long period of time, as Zachary gets old, his music pieces are no longer as grand as before. This angers his patron. She then reveals that she works for Orcus and kills him, imprisoning his soul into a red ruby gemstone embedded onto the organ in the cathedral. He is then doomed to play music pieces for eternity, with the music he is playing animating the Shambler when the need arises. Upon request, the adventurers kill Zachary in Session 18, freeing his soul and allowing him to rest in peace. Other Planes Salah Balan Salah Balan[spelling?] is a male genie, have blue-coloured skin and a large belly. He lives with his cloud servants on a large circular stone platform up in the sky. After an honourable man freed him a long time ago, he is now a free genie. As such, he no longer grants wishes to anyone, only doing so with a fee. He now roams the universe, collecting unique magical items and curiosities. He also trades such items with potential customers that he invites into his realm, such as the adventurers in Session 17. References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Characters Category:High Rollers D&D Factions Category:Dungeons and Dragons